With the development of the touch display technology, in addition to the conventional touch technology capable of detecting the touch position, a force touch technology capable of detecting a magnitude of a pressing force of a touch has emerged. By identifying the magnitude of the pressing force provided by the user, for example, by detecting three different force magnitudes which are a gentle touch, a gentle press, and a heavy press, the display device can make corresponding operation, which is beneficial for achieving more convenient human-computer interaction. The force sensor is a necessary component for achieving force touch, and how to improve the detection accuracy of the force sensor is an important technical problem in the industry.